The Difference
by TakaSasuke
Summary: Two strangers enter foreign lands. With the help of some of the locals they might just prevent history from going down its horrible but destined path. Crossover with Claymore
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Difference Two People Can Make

Chapter 1: First Encounter

Summary: Two strangers enter the foreign lands. With the help of some of the locals they might just prevent history from going down its horrible but destined path.

A man sat comfortably underneath a tree. The tree was at the edge of a moderate sized forest. Ahead of it was nothing but rocky terrain. The man placed his arms behind his head, taking time to relax and watch the clouds go by. It was quite relaxing until his assigned mission partner jumps down from the tree he was using as shade.

"Shikamaru." The man standing up called out his dark eyes showing he didn't like the lazy attitude of his partner. The one relaxing sat up and sighed knowing the short break was over.

"So you located one of these warriors, Sasuke." Shikamaru asked sounding disappointed even though there mission was to find someone. But that is exactly what made him disappointed. If Sasuke really found one of them the lazy ninja would have to start moving again.

"Not just one but five." Sasuke almost lets out a chuckle at the surprise on Shikamaru's face. "Yes the warriors of this land usually move solo but apparently that isn't always the case." He turned and got ready for some chakra enhanced running. Shikamaru groaned as he stood up and stretched.

'I was just getting comfortable and he happens to locate one of them' He dragged his feet as he walked over to Sasuke. "Alright let's get this over with already." Sasuke nodded taking the lead, running across the rocky area, leaving the shades of the trees.

Two women clashed their blade again and again. One trying to decapitate the "monster" in front of her while the other just wanted to leave and have a peaceful life with her surrogate daughter. One young, brash, and full of emotion that confused her and made her weak in battle while the other old, clam, and kept her emotions in check. One named Priscilla the other named Teresa. The, older woman, Teresa has long wavy pale blonde hair that blew in the wind, giving her a majestic look. However her face showed nothing but annoyance. A sigh escaped her as she thought about how pointless this fight was. Still she couldn't just let someone kill her.

The wavy haired woman raised her sword to block a strike that would have decapitated her. Next was a swipe that would've removed Teresa's legs but the older woman merely parried the blow. Wanting to end this game she decided to go on the offence and lands a shallow cut on Priscilla right leg. The cut only makes the younger female angrier and even more reckless in combat. Teresa managed to land another shallow cut on Priscilla's left leg. As much as Teresa disliked the other girl she didn't want to end her life merely prevent her from fighting.

With some encouragement from her allies, the younger female noticed she is getting beaten and forced herself to calm down. Teresa goes back to a defensive style of fighting as the openings in Priscilla's fighting disappear. Priscilla attempted to get through Teresa's defense but in the end she just gets another cut on her body. Teresa hoped the girl realized she could never win this fight. The older blonde disarmed Priscilla in a flash, resulting in gasps from the spectators and the weaponless woman herself. The younger blonde eye widen with fear, knowing the past few minutes had been nothing but a game to the older one. Teresa's large blade rested on the Priscilla's shoulder ready to cut off her head at a moment's notice.

Teresa pressed the blade closer, drawing some blood. "I suggest you leave. This is the second time I have spared you. There won't be a third." Teresa sheathed her weapon and walked over to her surrogate daughter, Clare, who was worried Teresa might kill someone or die herself.

Meanwhile the defeated blonde was reliving memories from her past. Priscilla had intially followed Teresa to the rocky land because of her hate for Teresa, which stemed from her mysterious past. Her past made her mind think that anyone who killed a human was a monster, be it another human, a half-breeds, or a yoma. Priscilla couldn't, wouldn't live with the knowledge that she lost to someone who killed a human.

The first time she was beaten she used her anger to get over the fear Teresa had put in her heart but it was all in vain. Here she was sword less and spared again. The hopelessness of the situation began to put doubts in her. Maybe she wasn't cut out to be a warrior. She swore to protect any human she could and avenge those she couldn't. Priscilla shook her head, dispelling the negative thoughts. As long as she was alive she would stop at nothing to kill all the monsters in the world. Unfortunately for Teresa a warrior of the Organization didn't die by becoming too old, can regenerate from wounds that would kill normal humans, and Priscilla considered her a monster.

Priscilla walked over and picked up her claymore. She looked at Teresa with fierce hatred in her eyes. "I can't lose against a monster. You killed humans and must suffer the consequences. I WON'T DIE UNTIL I KILL YOU." Priscilla shouted as she instantly release 50% of her yoki, a form of energy that allowed Claymore to detect and take out yoma. The young warrior continued to release more.

Before she fully lost her calm Priscilla thought back on the Organization and her orders. The order she was given was to kill Teresa, the former number 1 of the Organization, for taking human life. Normally the warrior in question would be executed for this but Teresa stopped her execution and stopped her death at Priscilla's hands. She was about to do this because she is the strongest of the half breeds. She, like every other warrior, had the flesh and blood of a deceased yoma implanted into her. This gave her the potential to track and kill yoma, while being feared by normal humans for being part yoma. The Organization made a rule to stay within the good graces on the humans. It said that any warrior that killed a human would be killed. Teresa ignored this rule to protect a small child and now Priscilla was tasked with putting an end to her life. It was a task that was hard for a single person to fulfill. So the Organization sent a team of four warriors. However Teresa quickly incapacitated the three seasoned warriors leaving Priscilla by herself.

Teresa told Clare hide behind a rock, not wanting to risk the innocent girl to get hurt. Teresa looked at Priscilla, realizing that the girl probably doesn't know her limit. The yoki, warriors of the Organization could call upon was a double edge sword. It would enhance their fighting capabilities but it could also turn them a yoma, the beings they hunted. Most warriors found out their limit through experience yet they were some that went over their limits without realizing it. "I suggest you stop right releasing your yoki. You should know when we release ten percent of our yoki our eyes color changes from silver to gold. When we release thirty percent our face distorts, fifty percent our body distorts, going past eighty percent takes away your ability to return to normal, and at 100% you fully awaken and become a yoma. You're a new warrior so you probably don't know your limit. However I can tell you are over seventy percent. In a matter of seconds you will go past the point of no return." Priscilla growled at Teresa, her short light blonde hair flowing with all the yoki she was realasing.

'How dare she lecture me! I don't care if I go over my limit as long as she dies.' Priscilla thought to herself as her rage was clouding her rational mind.

"Stop Now." Teresa said in a surprisingly calm voice but it was laced with so much killing intent that Priscilla froze in place. The feeling and hopelessness of death was coming over Priscilla as she looked at Teresa. There wasn't malice in the former number one's gaze but her silver eyes glowed as if disobedience would be met with death. Priscilla was immediately sobered by the stare and began to cut off her yoki. As much as she wanted to kill Teresa she didn't want to become a monster to do it. Priscilla eyes widened as she realizes she couldn't suppress her yoki any further. The young woman's facial feature became normal but would distort a second or two later.

"I-I c-can't." Priscilla said truly scared that she would become one of the monsters she is order to hunt. "N-No." she whispers as depression overcame her.

Teresa sighed as her long wavy hair blows in the wind. 'That's what the Organization gets for sending such a beginner after me. I'm surprised they didn't see this coming. Now they have no chance of killing me. And she had so much potential.' Teresa stepped forward, raising her sword in executioner fashion above Priscilla's head. "The only thing I can do for you now is to end your life while you still have a human heart." Teresa doesn't hear any words from the girl just sobs.

In the blink of an eye Priscilla tries to kill Teresa but her sword is stopped inches away from Teresa's hands. It was so close that Teresa had small cuts on her wrists. She was surprised to see the only thing between her and death was a small thin blade.

While the warriors of the group were shocked over what happened, Clare inspected the man who had just saved Teresa. The man who stopped the Priscilla's blade was a tall man with dark eyes. He had spiky hair with two bangs framing his face. Clare assumed the person wasn't from around here because of his clothes. The still unknown man was dressed in a black cloak with red clouds on it. She couldn't tell what was underneath.

"That isn't nice. She gives you warnings and is even kind enough to put you out of your misery but you decide to use that to catch her off guard." Sasuke looked down on Priscilla with a dark glare that made a chill run through her. 'Is he human?' she mused. "Your actions are really dishonorable."

Then a warm smile appeared on his face as much as he didn't want it to. The clan Sasuke came from was no more but those from the Uchihas have and always will have trouble showing emotions. Some people think it is because of how they are raised while others thing it is genetic. Shikamaru insisted on appearing friendly so that was what he was going to do. "Still I can't hold it against you. I fight and kill in the dead of night." Whoever this person was didn't matter to Priscilla. He protected that monster meaning he must die with Teresa. The younger blonde powers began to surge. The man took a cautious step back, watching her intently. "What's happening to her?"

"She is losing control of her yoma powers." Teresa answered as she was about to take a step and kill her. However Sasuke had other plans and held his hand in front of Teresa before he knelt in front of Priscilla.

"If this "Yoma" power is anything like his I should be able to help." Priscilla growled at the man and her clawed hand tries to disembowel him. Reacting quickly, the man caught her hand and looked into her eyes. Teresa watched calmly from the side but was ready to strike Priscilla down and if need be the man in front of her. The man mumbled something and Teresa is intrigued to see his eyes turn a different color. Priscilla attempted to strike the man with her other hand but fell unconscious. Her features slowly returned to normal.

Teresa was at first relieved that the young warrior was finally unable to fight but the man's abilities didn't settle well with her. The older woman decided to voice her suspicious of Sasuke. Teresa used her yoki to enhance her speed resting her massive sword on Sasuke's shoulder in the time it takes a person to blink. One of the warriors Teresa incapacitated earlier, Irene, used this as a chance to reveal herself.

From the cliffs walked a woman dressed in white dressed lightly in armor, the same armor as the other warriors were earing. 'It must be the uniform here.' The Uchiha said to himself. Her long white austere hair was obvious well kept and it blew gently in the wind. Staring at Sasuke with a elfen face, she unsheathed a blade as large as she was. 'They all use the same weapons.' Sasuke felt two unseen presences behind the cliff. He wondered why they didn't reveal themselves. 'They must think I can't sense them. Well that's an advantage in case I get into a fight with one of these warriors.'

Irene was a part of the group ordered to kill Teresa with Priscilla. However even before the fighting broke up she realized it was an impossible task. And even if it was possible she wouldn't have the heart to go through with it. Out of all the other warriors she encountered only Teresa considered her a friend. She originally had a plan in case things turned sour. The appearance of the stranger gave her the opportunity to put it into action.

"Teresa my orders are to kill you but this man seems like a greater threat." Irene said maintaining the image she built up in the Organization. The elf like warrior studied the man a bit longer trying to determine if he was human or not. Teresa locked eyes with Irene quietly agreeing to a truce until they got rid of the man.

"Who are you?" Teresa asked wanting to get the basics first.

"Sasuke Uchiha." The man answered as he didn't want to cause trouble with the warriors. After all he and Shikamaru needed at least one of them so they could get inside information on the Organization. Both warriors are surprised at his willingness to talk. Information was usually closely guarded in this land. However it was just a name and names were usually harmless to give away. "And who are you two if I might ask." The stranger asked not wanting this to be an interrogation but a conversation.

"Teresa" Sasuke heard from the still resting her sword on his shoulder.

"Irene." The one in front of Sasuke replied.

"What are you?" Teresa questioned not willing to beat around the bush anymore.

"A male." Sasuke said trying to break the tension with a joke. Sasuke noticed Teresa didn't like his joke as the pressure of the sword increased. 'Well humor won't get me out of this one. And after all those books Sai gave me."

"Are you human?" Teresa asked more specifically this time.

"Don't I look like one?" Sasuke countered.

"Looks can be deceiving." Irene added.

"Well I am a human. Before we continue can you move this sword, it's kind of uncomfortable." Sasuke requested. Teresa sheathed her sword hesitantly, still on guard in case this was just a very unusual yoma. If he was telling the truth she didn't want to kill more humans. Especially since this man had saved her although she wouldn't admit it.

"Tell me how you stopped Priscilla." Teresa asked as body language showed she was still on guard. Sasuke turned around, taking a look at both warriors. 'What should I say? He thought before taking a diplomatic route.

"I will tell you on one condition." Sasuke said seriously. "I want to be able to talk without anyone attacking someone else." Teresa and Irene exchanged looks wondering if they should agree. They really wanted to know more about this stranger especially since he took out the Organizations number two warrior, Priscilla. Teresa relaxed her body giving a now while Irene did the same. The elf like warrior picked up Priscilla sending a silent signal to the other two still behind the cliff. Sasuke couldn't see them well because of the position of the sun but he could at least tell they were female. Clare ran to Teresa, thankfully that the hostile tension was gone. Shikamaru came out of his hiding spot and slouched next to Sasuke. Clare giggled as she examined Shikamaru. His hair reminded her of a pineapple but she wouldn't tell him that in case it offended him..

"So this is everyone." Sasuke asks as he looked over the group not liking the fact that he and Shikmaru were severely outnumbered.

Teresa nodded which prompted Shikamaru to ask a question of his own. "Is there a place where we can talk in private with no one interfering?"

"Yes there is follow me." Irene said. The elf like warrior built a secluded cabin in the event she needed to hide. They would be able to rest and relax there but it wouldn't take long for the Organization to realize something was up. The group followed Irene each person thinking over what just happened and what was to come.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry for the wait. I'm trying to have this story all planned out. If anyone has any ideas just let me know. I'll think about using them. Also if you want to help me plan it out just send me a pm. Also my other story This Time Around, which I have deleted, will be restarted when I get this story to chapter 10.

The Difference Two People Can Make

Chapter 2: Negotiations

Shikamaru eye scanned over the people in his group. His gaze lingered on his partner for this mission. '_Boy have you changed, Sasuke.' _The image of his comrade when they were younger popped into his head. This Sasuke was calm and collected while the old one was angry and naïve. The genius ninja remembered how easy it was to bother the last of the Uchiha. All you had to do was mention his brother's name. If a person was to get him to talk about his brother now, they would be met with a solemn silence.

The Nara finished scanning the rest of the group. _'Alright this is puzzling. Are they all related since they have the same hair color, eye, and even swords? Except for the brown haired girl who I assume is the youngest in the group.' _Sasuke caught the Nara's eye exchanging silent information. _'It seems like we have come to the same conclusion.'_

This act of non-verbal communication didn't go unnoticed by Irene's trained eyes. The elf like woman was the second strongest in this current generation of warriors. Teresa was a former number one but her sense weren't as sharp as Irene. Teresa senses weren't weak she was just at such a higher level of strength than everyone else. It resulted in her not needing to be wary of anything or anyone. Irene strength was at a level where she didn't have to be too cautious but she always told herself to be aware of her surroundings. It was an old habit by now and she could never truly drop her guard even if she wanted to.

Irene steps slowed as they reached a cabin in the middle of nowhere. She took a brief moment to unlock the door, the group following her inside.

They group had agreed to talk without fighting but it didn't ease the tension in the room. The warriors sat on one side of the living room section of the cabin while the two strangers sat on the other side. Teresa, not one for long awkward silences, decided to be the first to act.

"So you mind telling us what your purpose here is?" The wavy blond haired woman asked bluntly. She was confident she could hold her own against anything, even these strange men. However she had to make sure her surrogate daughter was safe. While her main concern was the stranger she still was cautious of her _former_ comrades. Clare apparently felt the same way; she sat in between Teresa's legs as if to build a wall of protection. Irene came in from the other room having laid Priscilla on the bed.

"I have to admit I'm curious as well." Irene said ready to get to the bottom of this.

Shikamaru looked at Sasuke trying to decide who would spill the beans. A sighed escaped his lips as he lost the staring contest. He didn't want to answer all the annoying questions that would follow the story. But he knew the Uchiha would make him do the talking even if he had won the contest.

"Troublesome" The pineapple haired man mumbled. "Well we are called shinobi or ninja back in our home land. After our home, the Elemental Countries, achieved peace many of the villages wanted to explore the world. The Leaf, which is the village we hail from, was given the right to be the first to send ninjas exploring. Sasuke volunteered and I got dragged along." While he didn't mind having some time away from Temari's nagging he didn't like the fact he was forced to go. "We got on a boat and just searched for land. After some time on the ocean we wound up landing her and spent more time gather information and the like. From what the locals said you guys are the silver-eyed witches, or the Claymores. We wanted to know if the stories were true and decided to locate one of you warriors. Sasuke found your group and decided to stop you guys from killing one another." Shikamaru finished not even to look at their faces. Their skepticism could be felt from where he sat. _'Of course.'_

Teresa blinked and then blinked again. The former number one, the strongest warrior of the organization, couldn't help but do something a person wouldn't expect from her stature. She broke out laughing, even having difficulty breathing. "What a ridiculous story?" She said in between bouts of laughs. Clare had a smile on her face. Anyone that could make Teresa laugh was alright in her book.

Irene would have smiled if she wasn't so worried about keeping up her image. It was a long time since she heard her friend laugh so whole heartedly. The woman was usually so distant. It comforted the elf like warrior to see Teresa embracing her human side. _'Teresa has been changing ever since she started caring for that girl.'_ Irene, against her better judgment, allowed a small smile to grace her features before it was drop quickly. "I suppose you have proof of that?" Irene asked stoic as ever over Teresa laughter.

However as soon as the words left her mouth Teresa stopped laughing and stared into Irene's eyes. "Irene, don't tell me you actually believe them." Irene just stared back as emotionless as before.

"I'm just saying it might be within the realms of possibility." The elf like warrior replied in a matter of fact fashion. Before the former number one could voice her opinion someone else did.

"Well I think it's cool." Sasuke eyed the woman who spoke. She had a short, razor-cut hairstyle that was pale blonde like all the other warriors. There was also a air of confidence around her.

"And you are." The last of the Uchiha asked.

"Noel, Number Four in the Organization."

"You mean Number Five." Said the other not introduced warrior. "I'm the real Number Four, Sophia." Sophia had a similar hairstyle to Teresa the only real difference being her hair was shorter.

"Hey gorilla, don't interrupt me." Noel said glaring at Sophia. Irene knowing how long this upcoming argument could take released some of her yoki. The constantly arguing pair settled down knowing Irene wasn't in the mood for their antics.

"You have yet to properly introduce yourself." Irene told the person who was Sasuke's partner.

"Shikamaru Nara" The ninja replied liking this warrior's style. She was inquisitive and might make a good strategist. He would find out sooner or later. "Well have you ever seen a person climb a tree?" His question was met with looks of irritation and confusion. After all who hadn't seen that before? "I meant with only their feet." Sasuke would give them some proof but Shikamaru didn't want to reveal the full extent of their abilities. The warriors gave curious glances wondering if this was a trick or something. "Or for that matter walk on water." That statement definitely got their attentions. No one had seen that before from fellow warriors or awaken beings.

"Are you saying you can do these things?" Irene asked wanting to show her eagerness to see these feats performed. However she didn't want to ruin the image she built up in the Organization.

"Not only us. All ninjas eventually learned how to perform these. It's a chakra control training exercise." Shikamaru replied.

"Chakra?" Irene asked.

"It's a form of energy similar to the kind you use." The genius answered.

"You mean our yoki." The number three asked already thinking of some possibilities.

"Yes but normal chakra doesn't have the same feel as yoki. Yoki feels like tailed beast chakra and I suspect it might act the same way." Sasuke stated thinking how the Sharingan was able to suppress tailed beast chakra..

"Tailed beast chakra?" The former number one asked absentmindedly stroking Clare's hair.

"There are beings called tailed beasts where we come from. They are naturally occurring things like rain. They exist and will continue to exist until the end of time. The tailed beasts are also made of chakra. Some of these beasts are sealed into people and those people are raised as a living weapon. I don't have one inside of me but I can show you what I mean." Sasuke said closing his eyes in concentration.

The Uchiha focused on how he used to be, how Karin had described his chakra near the Kage summit. The light around the ninja seemed to bend as if the darkness radiating from Sasuke was affecting the surroundings. Surprisingly the dark chakra didn't feel malicious. This made the warriors confused as they never felt chakra and never felt something so dark yet so calm. It resembled a void that held nothing, making you feel isolated and causing it to drain you mentally.

Blue light started to emanate from the young ninja. The light was his own chakra just visible because of how much he was expelling. His facial expression was relaxed as he focused on his chakra. It slowly turned purple as the feel of it changed to hate and anger. The warriors tensed at the sudden change wondering if the boy was losing control like an awakening warrior. The group of armored females reached for their swords planning to end it before they found out the hard way. Before they did anything rash Shikamaru spoke up

"Calm down." The genius said. "He was just giving you guys an example." After those words had left his mouth the Uchiha stop his chakra and opened his eyes.

"I can see how it can resemble yoki." Irene said, the only one without a hand on her sword. It wasn't because she wasn't worried about the situation. It was because she could draw faster than the others even if they had their hands on their swords. "So how about you demonstrate those training exercises. There is a pond in the forest close to here."

Sasuke stood up heading towards the door. He decided to demonstrate everything and just let Shikamaru do all the explaining. "Alright I'll show you."

The group stood off to the side looking at the Uchiha. It brought a smile to his face as he remembered the academy days. Back when everyone was watching him and being amazed at how quickly he learned how to do things. Sasuke walked up to a tree and continue to walk. Normal people would have assumed his face was going to smash into the tree but he placed a foot on the base of the tree. He walked up the tree with nothing but his feet and stopped with hanging from a branch upside down.

The warriors had mixed reactions. Some were intrigued some were amazed but all of them were skeptical. How could a normal human actually be able to perform a feat like this? It just didn't make sense. Before one of them could voice an opinion Shikamaru spoke.

"Before he shows you the other exercise, I at least one person should be able to do this." He figured the women wouldn't believe it even if they saw it so maybe if one of them could do it they would believe. The genius wondered if yoki could be used the same way chakra could.

Teresa laughed as she ran at the tree. After three seconds she was sitting on the highest branch in the tree. "This is pretty easy." The blonde said in a confident voice. She laughed at the astonished faces of her former comrades. Showing off was a bad habit of her but the strongest warrior alive always liked the spot light.

"Of course running up a tree is easy. Most people with enough speed can do that. How about you try walking up it?" Sasuke said from his upside down position a branch. He was trying to burst her bubble. Pride was a nice thing to have but it was more often than not harmful. The warrior sent a quick glare at the dark haired ninja before jumping out of the tree. While she was trying to think of a way to save face Irene spoke.

"Actually I would like to try first." Her tone was neutral but her body was almost shivering in anticipation of learning a new trick. She walked up to the tree and was about to try before Sasuke jumped down next to her.

"Relax and focus your energy into your feet. If you focus too much you will push yourself off and if you don't focus enough you won't stick." The Uchiha stepped back and watched her work. Out of all the warriors, Irene seemed to have the most control over her yoki. The elf like woman closed her eyes focusing on her energy. She placed a foot on the base of the tree. After a few minutes of adjusting her output she felt a pull kind of like a magnet. The number two jump about ten feet away so she could have a running start. The warrior concentrated on the feeling from before as she lightly sprinted towards the tree.

A collective gasp escaped the other warrior. They watched in shock as she climbed the tree with only her feet. She was only ten feet off the ground when her concentration broke. The elf like woman landed on her feet smirking at the others. She never would have thought of using yoki like this. But not that she had she couldn't wait to see what else the ninjas were willing to teach.

"Not a bad start." Sasuke said, never one to really congratulate someone. "The rest of you should try." Teresa immediately began to practice the technique. She had a close relationship with Irene but she wasn't going to let Irene one up her.

The Uchiha left a shadow clone in the clearing to give tips and help while he scouted the area. He had to set a perimeter with seals. It would allow them to use as much yoki and chakra as needed without it being sense. It only covered a small part of the forest and the cabin. The seals also tended to scare off wildlife making it hard to gather food without risking detection. The Sharingan user was confident the seal were good but decided to cast a genjutsu over the area as a backup plan.

Shikamaru observed the others under the comfort of a tree. He still found it strange that they had a child with them. He had fought one of the monsters roaming these lands and didn't think it was a good idea to have a child with you. She was the only one without blonde hair and apparently content to watching the others practice.

'If she is going to be with us for a while she might as well learn too.' Shikamaru thought. He stood up and began walking to her but before he got within talking distance of Clare, Teresa appeared in front of him.

"May I help you?" She asked. While the self proclaimed ninjas had good intentions so far she wouldn't let anyone get to close to Clare. Shikamaru stopped himself from jumping back in surprised. He briefly wondered if the child was Teresa's daughter.

"I was going to talk to the kid." He said nonchalantly, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Why?"

"To see if she wanted to help you?"

"What make you think I need help?"

"As strong as you are. A situation could still happen where Clare is used against you. Like a hostage." Shikamaru said trying to end this conversation.

"Are you trying to suggest something?" Teresa asked in a cold voice with a dangerous gleam in her eyes. Shikamaru almost sighed out loud but didn't want to make the situation tenser.

"Look. I'm not trying to threatening you. I'm just thought it would ease your mind if she knew how to defend herself." The ninja responded hoping his words would calm her.

"That certainly would but she is just a normal girl. And I won't allow her to turn into one of us." Teresa said hatred lacing her voice but it wasn't because of the ninja. It was because of the Organization.

"I wasn't planning on that either, Teresa. I was going to train her to be a ninja." Shikamaru stated wondering if Teresa would go along with this plan. The former number was hesitant for a moment. She knew having a normal human child travelling with the group would be a great risk but she couldn't just abandon Clare. The little girl meant too much to her.

"Fine." The blonde said trusting the man who hair looked like a pineapple. "But if I see something I don't like I will stop it."

"Deal." Shikamaru said walking past the blonde who resumed her training. The girl looked up at the man with curiosity. "Would you like to help Teresa?" He asked the girl who nodded immediately. She would do everything she could to help Teresa. If it wasn't for the warrior she would probably still be with that monster. She just hoped this man's training would pay off.


End file.
